Venorak Arrives
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Plot Venorak arrives with his personal guards, Redkor and Mothina. Angered by both his sons' deaths, Damaras is exiled from the Armada and told never to return. Blaming Silas and the Space Pirates for their sabotage in assisting the Rangers to defeat Vekar, Damaras swears revenge on them. Summary The scene begins with Damaras vowing revenge against the Space Pirates when the main ship is attacked. Soon a shadowy figure arrives with two of his guards, a male guard, Redkor(based on Dairando) and Mothina(a humanoid female based on the moth). The figure reveals himself as Emperor Venorak. DAMARAS: My eminence what are you doing here? We..... VENORAK: Silence Damaras! Electras what happened to Vrak? ELECTRAS: The Rangers destroyed him and his zord. I tried to stop him, but he made me go back here. Furious at the death of both of his sons and Damaras' failures, Venorak faces him. Damaras tried to apologize for the whole thing. VENORAK: You failed me for the last time, Damaras. You are hereby exiled from the Armada. Don't you ever return again. exiling Damaras Electras, use the last of your monsters to fight the Rangers. We can't afford more mistakes. He agrees and under his breath plans to make the Blue Ranger pay personally. On Earth, Kai finally asks Emma out on a date. During the date, they are attacked by Stonedrone and Woodros. Going into their Super Megaforce mode, they hold off the two monsters temporarily. At least until Electras arrives and defeats them. He then demands them to give up the Blue Ranger. Outside, Damaras spies Silas and Levira and confronts them. Blaming the Space Pirates for their sabotage against Vekar, he fights them off. Amused, Silas defeats Damaras in his Crimson Armor mode with his staff's powers. He gives the former Strongest Man in the Universe an menacing threat to never interfere with the Space Pirates again or he'll come back and destroy him personally. Silas and Levira leave him where he lays. At the command center, Noah and the others are alarmed to see Electras defeat Kai and Emma. They transform to fight him off, but Electras defeats them, leaving Noah standing. He mentions that he waited a long time to fight him after what he did to Argus. Noah refuses to let Electras reclaim Kai after the efforts he made to save him. During their fight, Electras has a hard time maintaining himself with Noah. Mothina watches this in secret with Metal Alice(Electras' personal guard). She notes if that fool remembers who he once was like Argus, they're done. Electras is defeated, but Metal Alice(under Mothina's orders) reclaims him before Noah could find out his identity. She tells them they're not done with the Rangers yet and disappear. At the Armada ship, Mothina has collected Electras under Venorak's orders. She has confirmed his worst fears, the scientist has started to remember who he was, So Venorak orders her and Metal Alice to ensure that he remains at their side by erasing more of his memories. Redkor doesn't see the point of this and notes that Yelzor is missing. Venorak isn't too concerned, noting that he is doing personal business for him, like Insanita to ensure Familia doesn't show any form of rebellion like Earth has done. Trivia *Unlike his Gokaiger counterpart who was jailed in the brig, Damaras is exiled from the Armada and his position is given to Electras. *Silas and Damaras' fight mirrors Basco and Damarasu. Unlike Basco, Silas defeats him. *Ackdos Gill's is renamed Venorak from Mavro